Navidad Juntas
by KuroKruger
Summary: Varias familias se reunen en la fiesta de navidad para hablar de negocios y llevan a sus hijas, Natsuki a sus 6 años sale a jugar con las hijas de los empresarios pero despues de esa noche se tubieron que separar pues sus padres se ivan de la cuiudad. Las niñas pidieron un deseo pero, se hara realidad?, la magia de Navidad podra cumplirlo?
1. Chapter 1

-Por que debo jugar con esas niñas, no las conosco y al parecer no se hablan entre ellas-una pequeña peliazul le decia a su madre que al igual que ella era peliazul-

-Por que me ayudarias mucho, si les caes bien los padres de ellas que tienen mucho poder nos ayudaran en el trabajo-djo la madre a su hija que esta a su escaza edad de 6 años-me ayudaras?-

-Si, lo que sea por mama!-le sonrrio tan tiernamente como solo los niños saben hacerlo y acto seguido salio corriendo en direccion al gardin donde por una extraña razon todas estaban reunidas pero en lugares diferentes-

al llegar vio que eran al rededor de 10 niñas mas y al parecer tenian la misma edad. Con una sonrrisa se acerco a la que mas estaba serca que estaba sentada en la banquita seca de la puerta y se paro frente a ella pero la niña no le prestaba atencion, estaba viendo al suelo.

-Hola!-dijo alegre esta-quieres jugar?-

-...No...-dijo alzando la mirada, ella no habia tenido la oportunidad de jugar pues sus padres le han dicho que primero es el estudio y no juegan con ella por lo que no sabe jugar-

-Vamos por las otras-ignorando su respuesta tomo su mano y empezo a caminar en direccion a la siguiente niña-hola-era una niña muy parecida a la que le sujetaba la mano. solo que esta tenia los ojos comom morados y la qu sujetaba tenia los ojos azules como su cabello-quieres jugar con nosotras?-

-Seguro, a que?-sonrriendo-

-Pues vamos por las otras y decidamos juntas-le sonrrio y empezo a caminar seguida de las otras peliazules-ah, camos con ella-se dirijio a un arbol donde una peligris estaba viendo las holas-quieres jugar con nosotras?-

-Por que?-pregunto esta viendolas tan seria que dejaria a mas de uno sin habla pero no a ella-

-Por que es divertido-le sonrrio-

-Divertido?, no se que es eso-sin dejar de verlas-

-Pues juega con nosotras y te divertiras-empezo su andar con las tres niñas a lado suyo-miren!-señalo a dos niñas de cabello cort, una con el cabello anaranjado y otra con el cabello rojo-vamos a con ellas-caminaron hacia ellas-hola, quieren jugar?-dijo un tanto animada pues ya tenia atres niñas para jugar-

-Ja, estas muy animada, pareces cachorro-se burlo la pelirroja-

-A si?, pues tu pareces araña-se defendio-

-Que dijiste?-pregunto pero no espero respuesta y se lanzo sobre ella tirandola al pasto y tomandole los cabellos jalandolos-repitelo!-le reto-

-Claro!-le dio la buelta y le jalaba los cabellos-a-ra-ña, ARAÑA-

-Maldita!-empezaron a rodar por el piso para ver quien controlaba la pelea-ya veras-pero de la nada salen 5 chicas que al escuchar gritos fueron a investigar y se toparon la pelea-

-Alto, no peleen-dijo la mas alta intimidando a Nao mas no a Natsuki-

-No te metas!-la empujo tirandola al suelo sorprendiendo a todas-ahh-suspiro-miren, yo solo queria jugar con todas, asi que que les parece si olvidamos esto y jugamos todas?-le tendio la mano a la mas alta y esta la tomo para despues levantarse con su apoyo-esta bien?-

-Claro, pero me dolio-sonrriendo-

-Perdon, me deje llevar-sonrrojada-

-No importa, me llamo Sumika-

-Sumika, yo me llamo Natsuki-

-Yo soy Chikane-se presento-

-Yo soy Kaon-

-Yo me llamo Shizuma-

-Yo Mai-

-Nao-

-Megumi-

-Mei-

-Luka-

-Ymir-

se presentaron todas y Natsuki sonrrio.

-Vamos a jugar-sonrrio-que les parece a las traes?-

-Si!-contestaron todas al mismo tiempo-

-Yo empiezo...las traes!-toco a Chikane y salio corriendo-

-Que?-se quedo donde estaba hasta quedar sola pero Natsuki volvio por que esta tardaba mucho la vio y se acerco-

-Que haces?, se supone que nos persigas y se las pases a alguien mas-

-Como hago eso?-viendola-

-Eh?-se le quedo viendo con una expresion que decia encerio?-pues cuando estes serca de alguien la tocas y dices las traes-sonrrio-

-Ah, ok...las traes!-salio corriendo-

-Oye, no se vale, yo te ayude!-salio corriendo en su direccion pero la perdio de vista y se detubo, volteo a todos lados y vio a Mei escondida tras un arbol muy serca de ella-te encontre-susurro para ella y se acerco-las traes!-salio corriendo de una espantada pelimorada-

-Ya veran-dijo y salio corriendo en busca de alguien-

Pasaron al rededor de 2 horas jugando y todas estaban exaustas. Natsuki se tiro al pasto y las demas se tiraron igual a los lados de ella formando un circulo. Cuando todas estaban ya mas tranquilas sono la campana dando la señal de que inicio faltaban 1 minuto para año nuevo.

-Saben?, esta es la ultima semana que pasare aqui, mi padre quiere mudarse-dijo un poco triste la ojiverde-

-Yo...me voy mañana, mi padre se queria ir hoy pero le pedi que nos quedaramos una noche mas y valio la pena-dijo Chikane-

Las demas tambien confesaron que se irian de ahi a quien sabe donde, al parecer esa era la ultima vez que se verian. Todas estaban calladas pensando en todo lo que hizieron en ese dia pues sus padres al estar tan ocupados no les prestaban atencion si no era para hablar de su futuro, solo Natsuki tenia ese privilegio. cuando mas estaban sumerguidas en sus pensamientos se escucho el sonido de las campanas.

-Feliz navidad!-gritaron todas al mismo tiempo y empezaron a reir por lo ocurrido-Me han cumplido mi regalo chicas-hablo Chikane-nunca he podido jugar asi, no me lo tenian permitido, ha sido el mejor de todos los regalos-les sonrrio-la verdad, es que el dia de hoy me ire de la ciudad-

-Yo tambien me ire-Natsuki hablo-chicas, este dia tambien me ire, mas no se a donde-se sintio triste. Poco a poco las demas fueron diciendo algo parecido, al unica que se quedaria seria Mai-

-Chicas, la verdad las voy a extrañar, nunca tube amigas tan geniales como ustedes-se sincero Natsuki-

-Tu eres la mejor amiga que pueda existir, como te habras dado cuenta yo no juego muy seguido, he tenido una que otra amistad pero siempre terminaba por alejarme de ellos, no duraba ni media hora y ya me iva-dijo Chikane-

-Solo con ustedes chicas he tenido la oportunidad de jugar, son mis primeras amigas y espero que nunca nos separemos-Mai-

Y asi una tras otra fueron diciendo lo que sentian a todas las demas. Hizieron la promeza de siempre ser amigas no importa donde estubieran, siempre recordarian ese dia como la mejor de las navidades.

12 AÑOS DESPUES

7:45 DE LA MAÑANA

CASA DE LOS KUGA

Una Natsuki corria por todo el departamento buscanado su casco por todas partes haciendo un desastre monumental. Su madre que estaba sentada en el sofa ya estaba estresada por tanta vuelta que daba su hija haciendo cadad vez mas desastre.

-Ya Natsuki!, que buscas?-enojada-

-Mi casco, no lo encuentro, no lo has visto?-revolviendo toda la sala-

-Te refieres a este?-señalo a un lado suyo-toma, se te hace tarde-abentandocelo-

-Gracias madre, no me esperes despierta-dijo tomando sus llaves-

-Nunca lo hago-respondio su madre-

-Es encerio, no te hagas pato y duermete, sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por mi-y sin esperar respuesta pues sabe que esta siempre negaba el echo de esperarla despiera a altas horas de la noche. Corrio a su moto y se monto mientras sacaba las llaves se coloco el casco.

Estaba a cinco minutos de llegar tarde y habia un enbotellamiento, facil tardaria 15 minuros para llegar a su trabajo y ya estaba advertida que si llegaba tarde una vez mas la despedian, y como necesitaba de los 2 trabajos para poder vivir bien con su madre. "Mierda" pesaba, "me van a despedir". Asi que decidio tomar el atajo que mas le conbenia, en la siguiente esquina doblo a la derecha y acelero a todo lo que daba. despues de unos metros se alcanzaba a ver unas escaleras que tenias que bajar y llegabas a un parque. No bajo la velocidad, la mantubo y salto por los aires asombrando a los que la vieron su aterrizaje fue perfecto.

Ella como si nada siguio su camino y esquivaba a los niños y juegos mecanicos que estaban frente a ella. cuando estubo a punto de salir del parque escucho un grito tan agudo que la alarmo y volteo a ver. Una hermosa joven estaba a media calle a punto de ser atropellada.

No lo penso dos veces y tomo camino a ella y pasando por un lado sullo la tomo por la cintura alejandola del peligro que estaba a unos centimentros de reclamar su vida.

-Ara?, que paso?...-sin entender


	2. Chapter 2

-Ara?, que paso?...-sin entender-

-Que el camion casi te atropella, estas bien?-pregunto con su gruesa voz que era un poco distorcionada por el casco dandole un tono mas masculino-

-Ara, mi salvador, muchas gracias muchacho-sonrrio de una manera falsa que a cualquier hombre o mujer dejaria enamorado, siempre engañaba con su hermosa sonrrisa-

-Mira muchacha, soy mujer-se quito el casco dejando libre su azulada cabellera-y no me gustan las sonrrisas falsas-se volvio a colocar el casco-ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi trabajo-

-Espera!, como te llamas?-

-Natsuki-y acelero dejando con la palabra en la boca de la castaña chica, "creo que no me reconocio", pensaba, "no, todos conocen a los Fujino" y sorrio para retomar su camino pero ahora con la imagued de esos hermosos ojos y azulada cabellera-

Cuando llego a su trabajo el jefe la mando a llamar a su oficina. Sabia que no era buena señal pero igual tenia que ir. Al entrar vio a su jefe con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fija, cualquiera moriria de nervios pero no ella.

-Sientate-

-SI-

-Sabes por que te mande a llamar?-

-Si-

-Entonces puedes dejar tu uniforme en el locker y retirarte-

-Bien-salio como si nada-

-Chicos, nos veremos algun dia-dijo a sus ex-compañeros de trabajo-adios-

-Espera, por que te vas?, te corrio?-

-Si-dijo y se volteo a dejar su uniforme-los extrañare-se sincero-

-Y nosotras a ti Natsuki-dijeros las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo-

-Adios chicas-se diriguio a la puerta para llegar a su motocicleta y largarse del lugar-

En el centro comercial media hora despues del incidente y el despido de la peliazul.

-Por favor!, necesito el trabajo!, tengo una gran deuda-le explicaba al encargado-

-Lo lamento pero no estamos ocupando personal por el momento-decia el encargado un poco alterado-

-Lo que sea esta bien!, limpia baños, repartidora, mesera, cajera, lo que sea!-

-Joven,...-iva a contestarle pero una tercera reclamo atencion-

-Natsuki!, eres tu?-pregunto dejando las bolsas que cargaba de ropa de marca sobre una mesa la cual tenia varias tazas que dieron al piso pero eso no le importo a la joven de gafas oscuras-

-Chikane?...-pregunto a la muchacha la cual asintio con la cabeza-Chikane!-se lanzo a los brazos de la peliazul-te extrañe tanto-confeso rompiendo el abrazo-que haces aqui?-

-Asuntos de la empresa-sonrrio-que haces tu aqui?-señalando el lugar-

-Pues...buscaba trabajo-dijo rascandose la nuca-

-Vamos a hablar un poco mientras comemos, te parece?-dijo sonrriendole-vamos-trato de tomar las bolsas pero Natsuki las tomo primero-

-Vamos, en el segundo piso hay restaurantes-

-Matte, su amiga rompio nuestras tazas, tendra que pagarlas señorita...-queriendo saber su nombre-

-Himemiya Chikane-dijo quitandose las gafas oscuras para despues sacar de su bolso una cartera-cuanto va a ser?-

-Hi-HImemiya-sama!-se puzo palido-

-Cuanto va a ser?-repitio la pregunta-

-Aqui tiene-Natsuki le entrego el dinero que tenia en el bolsillo lo cual era un poco mas de lo que costaban dichas tazas-vamonos-empezo a caminar con las bolsas de Chikane en mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba la de la peliazul como toda amiga haria-

Seria bueno que hubieran ido a comer pues Natsuki todavia no comia nada por las prisas que tenia en la mañana pero su amiga resulto tener buenos gustos en la ropa y en cada tienda de ropa o zapateria se detenian y salian con 3 bolsas mas, no falta decir quie tubo que cargarlas todas. Si. Natsuki las cargaba, cuando llegaron al tercer piso no se podia ver a la ojiverde por tantas bolsas y cajas que cargaba.

-Creo que me corresponde escojer en donde vamos a comer-dijo cansada-

-Claro, es lo menos por cargar mi ropa-tomo unas cuantas cajas para poder encontrar la cara de la ojiverde-que quieres comer?, yo invito-

-Hamburgesas!-dijo alegre-en el fondo hay un Carl´s Junior-emprendieron camino hacia el restaurante de comida rapida-

Al entrar lo primero que noto la peliazul fue a la mesera. Tenia un cabello rubio que parecia de oro, unos preciosos ojos color morado que la hipnotizaron, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue su sonrrisa tan linda, tan natural, tan alegre. Cuando reacciono Natsuki estaba sentada con las bolsas a un lado de ella y viendo el menu.

-Que vas a ordenar?-dijo Natsuki al notar que esta ya estaba sentada-

-...no se-tomo el menu-pero quiero una malteada de fresa-

-Yo tambien-alzo la mano para que la mesera viniera a pedir las ordenes-

-Si!, que van a ordenar?-

-Pues no me desido si entre una clasica o una con tocino-la miraba a los ojos a lo que esta se sonrrojo y bajo la mirada-podrias ayudarme a decidir-

-Pues creo que la clasica es mejor, por algo se a mantenido en el menu-dijo alzando la mirada-

-Bien, quiero 1 clasica, una western beacon, una de pollo, una malteada de fresa, 3 papasfritas, una orden de aros de cebolla, nugets de pollo, una ensalada y muchos sobres de mayonesa-dijo sin dejar de sonrreirle a la chica pues queria retenerla lo suficiente para que su amiga tubiera tiempo para pensar su jugada con ella-y tu Chikane-chan?-volteo a ver seria pero se empezo a carcajear-Jajajajajajaja, que te paso?-

-...-la peliazul tenia una cara tan comica, la sorpresa era lo que se podia ver en sus gestos-vas a comerte todo eso?-

-Si, por que lo preguntas?-volteo a con la mesera que se quedo con el voligrafo en mano viendo a la peli-ojiazul, "ya callo redondita" pensaba la ojiverde-Chikane-chan, no ves que la señorita esta esperando tomar tu orden?-

-Ah-reacciono-disculpe, es que me sorprende que alguien pueda comer tanto y seguir viva-le sonrrio a la mesera-

-No se preocupe-volteo la cara tratando de ocultar su sonrrojo, "que hermosa que es", pensaba-Que va a ordenar?-

-La verdad es mi primera vez viniendo a un lugar asi, no se que ordenar, oh, pero quiero una malteada de fresa-

-Pues podria ordenar una clasica, es la mas comun pero no por eso deja de ser buena-le sonrrio-o tambien esta la de western beacon, wacamole(no se como se escribe, perdon),doble carne, ...champiñones...-ocultando su desagrado de esta ultima-

-Pues...cual es tu favorita?-

-La de tocino y la clasica, pero mas la de tocino-respondio sin entender la pregunta-

-Entonces quiero una de tocino, papas fitas y la malteada de fresa-menciono su pedido-

-Cuando te toca salir a comer?-pregunto Natsuki-

-En 15 minutos salgo a comer-apuntando los pedidos-

-Quieres comer con nosotras?-pregunto de nuevo Natsuki-

-...seguro, seria un placer-les sonrrio-entonces ahora vuelvo con las ordenes y comemos-se dio la vuelta en direccion a la cocina prediendose de vista-

-Que pretendes?-hablo Chikane-

-Te gusta-Natsuki

-...No...-

-Si-

-Y que?, por que la invitaste a comer con nosotras?-

-Para que la invites a salir-

-No creo que ella sea lesbiana...-

-Segun quien?-

-Pues mirala, seguro ya tiene novio-

-Pues es lesbiana, se te a quedado mirando enbobada-

-Eso no pruebe nada-

-Pues veras que si-

-...Cambiando de tema, lo he pensado y en mi empresa hay vacantes-

-Encerio?-

-Claro, hay para guardias, para recepcionista, ingenieros, etc-

-Guardia?, yo lo...-no pudo terminar-

-Tu seras mi asistente personal-corto de inmediato las palabras que iva a decir su amiga-

-Como?-

-Seras mi asistente-ordeno-empezaras mañana-le sonrrio-la paga es buena, se trabaja con el sistema de semana inglesa, es de 7 a 3, bueno ese es de los trabajadores comunes, pero al ser mi asistente es de 8 a 6, podras con el trabajo?-

-Claro!, renunciare a mis otros dos trabajos, gracias Chikane-

-De nada-

-Chicas-llego la chica rubia con las ordenes a la mesa y las repartio sentandose a un lado de Chikane pues con la ojiverde ya no cabia por tantas bolsas-aqui tus hamurgesas, aros, papas, nugets, malteada de fresa y un baso lleno de sobres de mayonesa-

-Gracias!-tomo la bandeja y en un dos por tres le quito el enboltorio a las 3 hamburgesas y les hecho catsup, papas, unos aros de cebolla y mayonesa, mucha mayonesa-

-Aqui tu hamburgesa, papas y malteada-

-Gracias-quito el emboltorio con cuidado de no mancharse-veamos-la abrio, coloco unas cuantas papas, mayo y catsup-mmm-le robo un aro de cebolla a Natsuki-

-Oye!-amenazo con una papa frita-

-Yo lo pagare asi que no te quejes-

-Que clase de amiga amenaza a sus amigas con comida?-

-Tu-dijo lo evidente al ver como sujetaba la papa como si fuera pistola-

-Ah-suspiro en derrota pues la que amenazaba fue ella-bueno, que ordenaste tu?-

-Tocino y clasica-y como si por ley fuera hizo lo mismo que las dos e incluso le robo un aro de cebolla a la ojiverde la cual solo le sonrrio divertida-empezemos-

-Si-

-...Que?-

-Tu pagas nuestra comida asi que tu empiezas-

-De acuerdo-tomo su hamburguesa-ittadakimas-le mordio-

-Ittadakimas-dijero las 2 y asi empezar la comida-

Despues de terminar las tres Chikane y la rubia estaban asombradas. La peliazul acabo antes que las 2, y eso que ella tenia las de perder con tres hamburgesas en la charola. Despues de dar su punto de vista cambiaron de tema a uno mas "agradable".

-Como que tu novio es gay?-pregunto la ojiverde finjiendo sorpresa-no puede ser-

-Pues yo soy lesbiana pero mis padres empezaban a sospechar y mi amigo oogami me ayudo haciendose pasar por mi novio y hasta la fecha lo sigue siendo-

-Oh, asi que eres lesbiana-afirmo Natsuki finguiendo-

-Si pero no se incomoden, no voy a..-

-No te alteres, nosotras tambien-dijo Chikane-

-Encerio?-dijo entre sorprendida y alegre, "tengo una oportunidad"-

-Si, pero en nuestro caso no tenemos pareja-

-Oh, que mal, ustedes siendo tan hermosas ya es para que tengan pareja-

-Yo no he conocido a la indicada, pero siento que ya la encontre-viendo de reojo a la rubi la cual se sonrrojo-

-Ehm, creo que mi descanzo termino...me gusto mucho hablar con ustedes chicas...-

-A nosotras tambien Himeko-

-...-dudo un poco-adios...-se fue-

-Creo que no quiere-

-No te preocupes, no era para ti...-en cuanto dijo esto regreso la rubia con un sonrojo enorme-

-...etto...-se aserco a ella y le dio un papelito a escondidas de Natsuki y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy serca de sus labios-hasta luego-salio tecnicamente corriendo-

-O si lo era...acaba de besarte...-

-La invitare a salir el sabado...-toco su mejilla-

-Y como piensas hacerlo?-

-Con esto-alzo el papelito blanco con un numero celular-

-Oh, eres rapida eh?!-se levanto-bueno, vamonos-tomo las bolsas-me acomodas las cajas?-

-Claro-se levanto y rodeo la mesa para tomar las cajas y acomodarselas a Natsuki-bien, esperame afuera, voy a pagar-

-Bien-salio-

-Ahora...-saco su cartera y camino hasta la caja-señorita, quiziera hablar con el encargado sobre una empleada-

-Adelante-le abrio la puertita-a la derecha y al fondo, pregunte por Megurine-

-Megurine?, gracias-camino pero se regreso-podria cobrarme primero?-

-Claro-

Despues de pagar las seis hamburguesas y todos los acompañamientos se dirijio a la oficina.

-Disculpe Megurine-san-toco la puerta-

-Adelante-

-Gracias-entro, se le quedo viendo unos segundos a la persona en la cilla, de alguna forma se le hacia familiar-

-En que le puedo ayudar...?-queriendo saber su nombre-

-Chikane Himemiya-se presento-quiero hablar sobre su empleada Kurusugawa-

-Chikane?, eres tu?-se sorprendio y se levanto para acercarce a ella-

-te conosco?-viendola mejor-

-Soy Luka!, nos conocimos en año nuevo, hace 12 años-le sonrrio-

-Luka!-sonrrio alegre al recordarla-cuanto tiempo-la abrazo-

-Y demaciado, te busque hace tiempo, pero no me acordaba del nombre de ninguna, solo el de Natsuki-

-Himemiya Chikane-alegre-me llamo Himemiya Chikane, recuerdalo-la solto-que haces trabajando aqui?-

-Ah, pues mis padres me pusieron a prueba, querian que yo trabajara fuera de la empresa y me hiziera responzable, que despues de 3 años por mi cuenta la ampreza pasaria a ser mia-

-Y cuanto tiempo llevas?-

-Como 2 años-suspiro-solo 1 año y me salgo de aqui-

-Vives con tus padres?-pensando lo que le ha dicho-

-No, vivo en un mugriento departamento con Himeko-

-...Y si vienen a la mansion Himemiya?-pensatiba-es mejor asi-

-Pues no lo se, es tu casa, nosotras solo vendriamos a estorbar-sonrrojada-

-Encerio no es ese el caso, la mansion es muy grande y como para que solo sea yo, se siente muy sola, me gustaria que ademas de que vengan a vivir conmigo trabajaran en mi empresa, necesito gente de confianza, trabaja el año que te queda asi podriamos pasar mas tiempo juntas, ah!-recordo-Natsuki esta afuera esperandome-

-Natsuki?-sorprendida pero entusiasmada-quiero verla-

-Espera, ella trabajara para mi en la empresa, asi que porfavor acepta, ademas...-se sonrrojo- quiziera que Himeko tambien trabajara-

La pelirrosa entendio el sonrrojo de la peliazul y se empezo a reir. Chikane se sonrrojo mas, al final la pelirrosa le dijo que mañana martes iria a su empreza para pedir empleo, pero ella le dijo que ya penso en donde las acomodaria. Despues de unos pocos minutos los cuales parecieron horas a la ojiverde la paliazul salio de la oficina de la pelirrosa.

-Te veo mañana Himeko-y le dio un beso pero ella si se lo dio en la boca dejando a los demas sorprendidos-

-Ya era hora, ya vamonos Chakine-dijo Natsuki desde afuera-adios Himeko-

Y saliron las dos del centro comercial. En el estacionamiento Chikane se paro frente a una hermosa camioneta azul como sus ojos el cual Natsuki en un dos por tres supo que era suyo y se acerco a la puerta para tratar de abrirla pero un hombre con smocking y gafas oscuras le abrio la puerta y empezo a meter las cosas.

-Gracias...-dijo Natsuki-

-Espera Kurt-le detubo Chikane-a partir de aqui es de ella-cerro la puerta-vamonos Kurt-sonrrio y el chofer se reverencio levemente y dio la vuelta al carro para subirse en el lado del piloto encendiendo el coche-

-Como que mio?-pregunto-

-Si-tomo su mano-son unos atuendos que deberas llevar a la oficina y uno que otro que estoy segura que te encantaran-

-Gracias-dijo feliz-te veo mañana jefa-

-Claro-se subio a su auto y Natsuki se dirijio a su moto-

Se fue dirrecto a su casa pero al estar en la entrada del edificio el portero la miraba con una sonrrisa enorme que la hizo esconfiar. El se acerco a ella y empezo a balancear unas llaves frente a ella.

-Que pasa?, de que son las llavez?, por que la cara de idiota?-le dijo un poco enfadada por la actitud de este-a no esa ya es normal en usted-con burla a su amigo-

-Son de su nuevo auto!-dijo alegre-tome-se las entrego-y no me digas idiota mocosa estupida. Anda que te espera tu madre-sonrrio y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro-

-De acuerdo-sonrrio-...-las tomo desconfiada-si escuchas gritos fuera de los normales que damos nosotras sube porfavor-el tipo acintio y regreso a su caseta. La peliazul se encamino a el elevador para llegar al piso donde su departamento donde su madre y una rara visita le aguardaban-


	3. Chapter 3

-Ya voy!-escucho a travez de la puerta y se alejo un poco para que su madre le abriera-  
-Hija!, entra, te estabamos esperando-la jalo a dentro-mira, ella es Fujino Shizuru-le dijo emocionada-  
-Ara, gusto verla de nuevo-se levanto del cillon-  
-Quien eres?-las personas en la habitacion se sorprendieron a mas no poder, le acaban de decir el nombre de la gran Fujino Shizuru-  
-Como tu madre ha mencionado hace poco, mi nombre es-  
-Shizuru Fujino, eso lo se, pero me refiero que haces aqui si no te conosco-  
-Ara ara, que mala memoria tiene mi salvadora-le sonrrio-  
-Mujer, ya me acorde, te dije que no me gustan las sonrrisas falzas-le dijo y la castaña de inmediato borro su sonrrisa-que haces aqui?, como diste conmigo?-  
-Pues eso fue facil, solo le pregunte a tu ex-jefe, el cual te despidio injustamente, por mi culpa-suspiro-veamos, entonces estoy aqui para agradeserte por salvarme, el carro es solo un pequeño detalle, dado que te despidieron quiziera contratarte en mi empresa, tu madre me ha puesto al tanto de que tenias 3 trabajos, trabaja para mi-ofrecio-  
-Te agradesco que hayas venido hasta aqui, toma-le entrago las llavez-pero no lo necesito, tengo trabajo nuevo-  
-Disculpa?-se sorprendio-me estas diciendo que rechazas mi oferta?-  
-Hai, gracias por venir, pero estoy cansada asi que si pueden retirarse tu y tus monos se los agradeceria-  
-Natsuki!-reprendio la madre-no sabes que estas haciendo-  
-Claro que lo se, te lo dire luego por ahora quiero descanzar-les abrio la puerta-buenas noches-  
-...-la castaña estaba estupefacta, sacudio la cabeza y dejo las llavez en la mesita de centro y salio con sus "monos"-  
-Ahhh, crei que nunca se irian-  
-Kuga Natsuki, que acabas de hacer?-  
-Pues algo normal, la muy hija de la reverenda chingada me queria comprar-dijo un poco enojada-  
-Hija, te ofrecia un buen trabajo-  
-Pero ya te dije que tengo todo resuelto-le sonrrio-te acuerdas de la fiesta de año nuevo donde me pediste que jugara con unas niñas?-  
-Mmmmm-haciendo memoria-hace 12 años verdad?-la peliazul menor asintio-la misma noche donde Kiteru...-bajo la mirada riste-que tiene?-  
-Una de las niñas es Chikane Himemiya-dijo alegre pues queria que su madre se alegrara y que no llorara-  
-Himemiya?-sorprendida se limpio una lagrima que salio de su ojo-  
-Si, me la encontre, ella me ofrecio trabajo madre, asi que renuncie a mis otros 2 trabajos, mañana empiezo a trabajar-abrazo a su madre-porfin las cosas estan llendo bien-  
-Gracias a ti mi amor-una lagrima salio de su ojo y fue absorbida por la ropa de la peliazul menor-pronto saldremos de esto-  
-Ya veras que si madre, yo recuperare lo que nos perteneze-la solto y le limpio las lagrimas-recuperaremos lo que el abuelo nos quito-  
-Hai-beso a su hija el la frente-ahh, hija, vamos a comer, hize tu favorito-le sonrrio-  
-Vamos, tu sientate, yo llevo los platos-se fue a la cocina y regreso con dos platos con espaguetti y un tarro de mayonesa-  
-Hay hija, sabes que el espaguetti no va con mayonesa-tomo su plato-  
-Pues en esta casa si-le sonrrio-no quieres intentarlo?-  
-No!-casi grito-recuerdas lo que paso por que la ultima vez "intente" ponerle mayonesa a mi plato de sopa por pedido tuyo?-  
-Jejejeje, perdon-sonrrio nerviosamente-vamos a comer-le dijo-  
-Hai-tomo su tenedor-Ittadakimasu!-y asi empezo la comida, la madre ceno agusto y repitio una vez, mientras que Natsuki se acabo el sarten entero de espaguetti-te vas a enfermar un dia de estos-  
-Madre, no me eches sales, si he sobrevivido hasta ahora ha sido suerte, asi que no me sales-dijo un poco preocupada pero en eso el estomago de la peliazul hizo un extraño ruido y un horrible dolor hizo que se tomara el estomago entre sus manos-mierda-corrio al baño y se encerro-  
-...Sera mejor que le hable a Youko-salio del departamento y le hablo a la vecina que estaba viendo television-Youko!-toco el timbre-  
-Voy!-se abrio la puerta dejando ver a una hermosa pelimorada alta de piel blanca no tanto como la de Saeko o Natsuki-que pa-fue cortada por una asustada madre-  
-Natsuki se enfermo!-  
-Tarde que temprano lo haria, y?, que comio esta vez?-salio de su apartamento no sin antes tomar un botiquin que tenia en el mueblecito de la entrada pues lo tenia para cualquier emergencia y cerro con llave-  
-Espaguetti con mayonesa-entraron a casa de Saeko y se acercaron al baño-hija, Youko esta aqui, te va a revisar!-  
-No quiero!-grito desde adentro-  
-Natsuki, solo te preguntare algunas cosas-Youko-  
-Pues pregunte por escrito!-Natsuki-  
-Mocosa!-se enojo la madre-sal de ahi!-  
-No, estoy ocupada madre, espera tu turno!-  
-Mocosa!-suspiro-vamos a la sala-le dijo a Youko la cual asintio-  
-Bien-se sentaron en el cillon de la salia y empezaron a platicar-que comio exactamente-  
-Pues vez la oya gris con orejas verdes?-señalando la gran olla-  
-Hai?-  
-Pues la hice repleta de espaguetti, pues ese seria la comida, cena y desayuno-aclaro-  
-Y?-  
-Yo me comi dos platos de esos-apuntando a la mesa donde estaba su plato-osea casi nada-  
-Ok?-  
-Natsuki se acabo lo demas de la olla-  
-Hija de...-se callo antes de ofender-su mama fruta-  
-jajajaja-se rio por la ocurrencia de Youko-bien, como sabras le echa mayonesa a sus platos, pero comunmente solo usa poca, en este dia se acabo 2 tarros-  
-Y sigue viva?-sorprendida-  
-Pues por ahora si-  
-Mierda-tomo su botiquin y saco varios objetos, 3 frascos de pastillas y algo parecido a una geringa pero esta era de vidrio totalmente y parecia de jugete, de la cocina tomo un baso de agua del garrafon y fue en direccion al baño-quedate aqui-  
-Ok...-

Natsuki en el baño lanzaba maldiciones del dolor. Youko toco la puerta esperando respuesta de esta.

-Quien?-  
-Youko-  
-Vete-  
-Esto es riesgoso, Natsuki, devemos proceder de inmediato-  
-No mames, como si fuera a dejarte entrar mientras estoy desahogando mis penas-  
-Natsuki, abreme o tumbo la puerta-dijo en tono cerio-  
-...hay voy-despues de poco se escucho que descargaban el baño y varios segundos despues abrian la puerta-que quieres?-  
-Vamos a tu cuarto-le dijo-ahi el baño es mas amplio-  
-Bien-subieron ambas-  
-Tomate estas pastillas-le dio dos pastillas de cada frasco y un vaso de agua-  
-Hay wei!-se sorprendio-me quieres drogar verdad?-  
-No te quejes, que esto no es nada con lo que te voy a hacer-  
-...-sin protestar se tomo las pastillas una por una-ya-  
-Bien, yo que tu corria al baño-  
-Por que?-al terminar de preguntar su estomago gruño de nuevo y las ganas de ir al baño fueron enormes que avento el baso a su cama y entro como si su vida dependiera de ello pero Youko entro con ella-sal de aqui!-  
-Bien ahora vamos a con esto-saco la geringa de vidrio-agachate-

Y asi paso media hora. La madre estaba asustada por los gritos de dolor que daba su hija desde el baño de su cuarto, que aun con ambas puertas cerradas alanzaba a escuchar perfectamente. La pobre peliazul toda violada salio con lagrimas en los ojos pero parecia que ya estaba bien se quizo sentar pero al agacharze para sentarse hizo una mueca de dolor que hasta a su madre le dolio.

-Mierda-se quedo parada-y ahora como conducire mi ducati?-  
-Calma, el dolor desaparecera en unas horas-  
-Horas!?-  
-Si, ahora mejor ve a descanzar, logicamente boca-abajo-se rio levemente-la mayonesa no la podras comer por una semana-  
-Ahhh!-se quejo-que puede ser peor?-  
-Ademas-hablo asustando un poco a la peliazul-las pastillas que te di te haran ir al baño cada hora por las proximas 8 horas-  
-No mames Youko!-grito pero la pelimorado le avento el pesado y duro botiquin en la cara-auch!-  
-No me hables asi mocosa!-  
-Pero que c...-se quedo callada al ver que esta tenia en la mano la geringa que uso antes y la miraba amenazante con cara de "atrevete y vamos por la revancha"-c-c-cosiderada fuiste al venir a ayudarme-unas lagrimas de miedo y dolor salieron de sus ojos-me ire a dormir madre...-miro aterrada a la doctora-que pases buenas noches Youko-salio lo mas rapido que el dolor le permitio-  
-Jajajajaja-se empezaron a reir de Natsuki-pobre de mi niña-  
-No creo que vea las geringas igual-riendo igual-  
-Posiblemente no-suspiro-Youko, cuanto te devemos?-  
-Nada-le sonrrio-  
-Youko-se quedo viendola raro-encerio, cuanto va a ser por salvarle el trasero...literalmente a mi hija-con un tono divertido-  
-Tu hija ha echo demaciado por mi, esto solo es algo a cambio de lo mucho que le devo-  
-Que hizo?-  
-No te lo ha dicho?-  
-No me ha dicho nada que tenga que ver contigo-  
-Mmmm-se quedo pesando un momento-pues preguntale, dile que yo estoy de acuerdo-le sonrrio-ya me voy, debo dormit temprano-se acerco a la puerta-cuando despierte dile que lo de las pastillas era broma-salio-  
-Jajajajajaja-se rio y subio a su cuarto a dormir pero no pudo-ahhh, por que mi hija no me dijo lo de Youko?, sera algo malo?. Acaso no confia en mi?-se preguntaba y escucho como alguien abria la puerta principal asi que tomo un bate y abrio un poco la puerta para ver quien era, se asusto al ver a 4 personas encapuchadas buscando algo-que querran?-  
-Aqui vive, busquen a Natsuki!-los sujetos sacaron unos cuchillos, la madre que escucho eso se alarmo-  
-Escucho a unos hablar de su hija, entonces esta quedo petrificada-Natsuki-susurro pero vio que los tipos se asercaban a su habitacion y corrio a meterse bajo las cobijas como si estubiera dormida, sintio como unos segundos despues le tapaban los oidos con tapones y al ver por el rabillo del ojo vio a Natsuki vestida de negro. Quizo hablar pero el miedo no la dejo. La peliazul menor no se dio cuenta que si madre la vio y desaparecio en la oscuridad-  
-Tu entra a esta habitacion y revisala bien-se escucho afuera y Saeko que disimuladamete se quito los tapones escucho aquello y se alarmo-  
-Bien, que tenemos aqui?-pregunto viendo al rededor-al parecer es la madre-se acerco a los mubles de ella a buscar algo-bingo!-exclamo en un susurro-me daran muy buen dinero por estas joyas-obsrvo la joyeria de oro y sus ojos brillaron, solto el cuchillo y tomo su muchilita para meterlo-  
-No deverias bajar la guardia-Saeko escucho a su hija y despues el glutular quejido del tipo y algo callendose-ahhh-tomo la jeyeria de su madre-no me acuerdo como iva acomodada...nimodo-la aveto de golpe-aqui nadie vio nada-tomo el cuerpo del tipo y saco todas sus armas-una pistola paralizadora...me servira-la guardo como todas las demas armas que tenia el tipo-bien, ahora a desaparecer el cadaver-lo tomo y de quien sabe donde abrio una puerta a un lado de la cama en la pared y avento al cadaver-mañana le dire a Sigum que se deshaga de el y los que me faltan-cerro dicha puerta-lamento el deshorden madre, lo bueno es que estas dormida si no te daria un ataque-abrio la puerta de la habitacion de su madre-yo te protegere-se cerro la puerta dejando a una asustada madre que lloraba en silencio-  
-Hija-lloraba mientras escuchaba como los tipos caian uno tras otro mientras lanzaban maldiciones-tengo que ayudarla!-se levanto para abrir la puerta pero escucho como su hija le preguntaba a alguien-  
-Ymir?-se quedo sorprendida la peliazul menor viendo a una de las asesinas que todavia sujetaba su cuchillo-  
-Como sabes quien soy?-  
-Soy yo!, Natsuki!-bajo sus armas con una sonrrisa-  
-Lo se, me lo dijieron en mi reporte-no bajaba las armas-  
-Ymir!, no quiero matarte, baja el arma-le dijo-no te acuerdas de mi?, de hace 12 años?, tu, Chikane, Kaon, Shizuma, Yo!-  
-...Encerio eres tu?-dejo de apuntarle con el cuchillo-Natsuki?...-unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-pense que...estabas muerta-se las limpio y dejo caer el cuchillo mientras corria a abrazar a su amiga-  
-Como que estoy viva?-se separaron-  
-me dijieron que todas con las que jugamos estaban muertas, que solo yo me habia salvado-  
-Eso es mentira, de echo me encontre con Chikane hoy en la tarde-  
-Es verdad?-la peliazul asintio-entonces me mintio-suspiro eh iva a hablar pero una puerta se abrio sorprendiendolas a ambas y se pusieron en guardia, mas la pelazul al ver a su madre se asusto y bajo la guardia junto con la pecosa que le reconocio de inmediato por el parentesco-  
-Podrian explicarme ambas!-las miro-que demonios hacen?-  
-Madre...es una larga historia-miro a Ymir que tambien estaba sorprendida-  
-Ahhh, esta bien, como son las 12 sera mejor que me lo cuenten en la madrugada, y quiero que se deshagan de los cuerpos, entendido!-  
-Hai!-las dos se pusieron en pose militar saludando a su comandante y enseguida recojieron los cuerpos, Natsuki le dijo a Ymir que dentro del cuarto de Saeko estaba donde echaba los cadaveres-  
-Ni crean que se salvan, Ymir, querida, como es tarde aun que seas asesina quiero que te quedes a dormir, al fondo hay una habitacion extra, puedes quedarte-dijo y se acosto en su cama-ahora largo!-les grito y estas del miedo salieron corriendo una empujando a la otra-  
-Joder-cerro la puerta de su mandre-te quedaras?-pregunto Natsuki-  
-Pues ya que-se encojio de hombros-ahora me han de creer muerta, quien diria que tendrias el lugar tan bien protejido-se encaminaron hacia al final del pasillo-  
-Y quien pensaria que serias mi enemiga mortal-bromeo y la pecosa se rio-  
-Buena, pero aun asi me creen muerta, por lo que se si regreso me matan...se puso a pensar-me ire del pais-  
-Ni mergas, te quedas aqui-  
-A si como no-ironia-y no quieres que tambien me traiga a mi perro?-  
-Tienes perro?-  
-No!, no me gustan-suspiro-bueno, la idea es tentadora, pero eso lo decide tu madre-  
-Lo decidimos ambas, ella paga la mitad de los gastos y yo la otra mitad, asi que creo que si-le golpeo el hombro y despues la abrazo, aunque la pecosa era alta, la peliazul tambien aunque le llagaba a la nariz-me da gusto verte de nuevo-se separo-no sabes la que nos espera mañana-suspiro-bueno, sera mejor dormir, descanza-se dio la vuelta-  
-Tu igual-entro a su habitacion y cerro la puerta cortando comunicacion con la peliazul. "Despues de todo, no me he quedado tan sola" fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer dormida-


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguienta Saeko las desperto a ambas con un balde de agua helada. Las dos tubieron la misma reaccion, se escondieron bajo sus camas.

-Si no sales te agarro a chanclasos-fue la misma amenaza para las dos-  
-Hai-salieron ambas-  
-Baja-ordeno-

Ya estando abajo Saeko tenia unas toallas con ella en mano, se las avento a la cara y les señalo el baño, estas se le quedaron viendo raro pero ella se saco una chancla y estas corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

Las dos se bañaron lo mas rapido posible para no enfadar mas a Saeko, despues se fueron a cambiar, Natsuki le dio de su ropa a Ymir la cual le quedo pues Natsuki tambien era alta, salieron del cuerto y su madre estaba sentada en el cillon viendo television con los brazos cruzados.

-Etto...madre?-le hablo, ella apago la tele pero no la volteo a ver-de que querias hablarnos?-  
-Sientence-ordeno y ellas asustadas le obedecieron-expliquen por que se volvieron asesinas-todavia no las miraba, tenia los ojos cerrados con la mirada baja con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-  
-Por que el abuelo mandaba asesinos a matarnos, ha sido asi por 4 años-le dijo mirandola-  
-Ymir-  
-Por que me quede sin familia-bajo la mirada, el abuelo de Natsuki me mintio el me dijo que mataron a todos mis amigos y familiares, me ofrecio combertirme an asesina y trabajar para el, el me cuido, pense que era un buen hombre, pero hace un año empeze a dudarlo, esta fue la gota que derramo el baso, me mando a una mision suicida-se seco las lagrimas-pero el me ha de creer muerta-  
-Por eso no permitire que te vallas-abrio los ojos y la miro-te quedaras con nosotras-miro a su hija y ella sonrrio-esta decidido-  
-Señora-de nueva cuenta lagrimas salieron por sus ojos pero esta vez fueron absorbidas por la camisa de Saeko que la abrazo-gracias-Natsuki le tomo el hombro en señal de apoyo-  
-No importa lo que hayas echo, importa mas lo que haras-la separo y limpio sus lagrimas-te quedaras?-  
-Si-sonrrio-gracias-  
-Bien, ya que esta decidido-suspiro y quito la sonrrisa-hijas de la chingada, se me largan a la pizzeria, ustedes no se con que dinero se me largan a comprar pizza, quiero pizza de peperoni, hawaiana, mexicana, italiana-les dijo y estas se preocuparon, no tenian tanto dinero y ella parecia que queria mas-quiero alitas, quiero cheese bake, espaguetti, soda pepsi, quiero papitas, quiero gomitas, helado!, quiero helado de fresa, tambien quiero que traegan pollo frito del KFC!-dejo de pedir-  
-O.O-ambas se quedaron igual-es demaciado-  
-Me perdi despues de gomitas-  
-Entonces no te pierdes de mucho, aparte de eso es helado de fresa y el pollo-  
-Ah ok, entonces memorice todo-  
-Bien-sonrrio-ahora largo!-  
-Hai!-se levantaron y saludaron a lo militar para despues salir corriendo-  
-Corre Ymir!-le dijo corriendo en el pasillo hacia el ascensor-  
-Pero ya estamos afuera-  
-No conoces a mi madre-en eso una chancla pasa volando a un lado de la cara de Ymir y se clava en la pared a un lado del elevador-corre!-aceleraron el paso-  
-Mocosas hijas de la-no termino el insulto y lanzo otra chancla-  
-Abrio!-entraron al elevador, pero antes de que este se cerrara la chancla alcanzo a entrar y le dio de lleno en la cada a Natsuki-  
-Natsuki!-las puertas se cerraron e Ymir se agacho a recojer a su inconciente amiga y salio del elevador cuando este se detubo-  
-Y-ymir-hablo llegando al estacionamiento-bajame-  
-Puedes caminar?-hizo la prueba bajandola y si, se podia mantenr de pie-bien-en eso suena el celular de Natsuki-  
-Bueno?-  
-Nat, recuerdas a la modelo esa?, la rubia que me dijiste que te ayudo una vez?-  
-Si, que tiene?-  
-Vive en tu mismo piso en el edificio, ella tiene un novio golpeador, por eso no sale casi ultimamente-  
-Ese desgraciado...que numero es?-  
-Es el 17 en tu piso-  
-De acuerdo, gracias-colgo-  
-Quien era?-  
-Una aliada-suspiro, cuando regresemos te tengo una mision-  
-Claro-sonrrio-y como nos iremos?-  
-En mi moto-  
-Moto?, en mis reportes no dice nada de una moto-  
-Por que la escondo bien-se aserco a un carro y metio una llave, este se abrio a la mitad dejando ver una hermosa ducati-quieres dar una vuelta?-  
-En eso claro!-se subio con la peliazul y la peliazul le dio un casco-a donde primero?-se lo puso-  
-Al pollo!, luego vamos por las golocinas-encendio la moto-nos vamos!-arranco-

30 MINUNUTOS DESPUES

-Te dije que lo queria sin zanahorias!-le avento el plato de curry a la cara sin importarle que estubiera caliente-  
-Ahhh!-corrio a quitaselo con agua-perdon, no me acorde que no te gustan-regreso con una toalla entre manos la cual el se la arrebato-  
-Deverias!, por algo eres mi mujer!, que tan estupida puedes ser?-  
-Perdon...-bajo la mirada triste-yo-tocaron el timbre-  
-Quien es?-pregunto de mala gana el, nadie contesto y el se enojo mas-sirve de algo y abre la puerta!-le grito-  
-Si-corrio a abrirla-enq ue puedo ayudarle?-pregunto pero la pecosa y la peliazul entraron como si nada haciendola a un lado-no pueden entrar!, salgan-  
-Que quieren en mi casa?-tomo su espada de Kendo de madera y les apunto-si no quieren que las lastime vallance-les amenazo-  
-Ymir-le miro y esta acintio, saco de su espalda una espada de verdad y el chico se asusto mas se quedo firme, no queria que vieran su miedo-se que estas asustado-se alarmo el chico y retrocedio un paso-ahhh-saco de un maletin unos papeles y se los dio con una pluma a la rubia-firma aqui, aqui y aqui-la rubia por el miedo firmo-bien, ahora dile al Takeda Masashi que firme aqui, aqui y aqui-le dijo y la rubia le dio los papeles a su esposo-solo firma que si no te ira mal-amenazo y saco una pistola, el chico empezo a temblar y firmo-bien, entonces apartir de este momento dejaron de ser marido y mujer-guardo los papeles-  
-Como?-bajo la kendo sin entender-  
-El papel que acabas de firmar era una acta de divorcio, desde ahora ya no son mas esposos, asi que tu Krista Lenz, anteriormente Krista Masashi eres libre, pero no de nosotras-le apunto a ella-toma tus cosas rapido, tienes 5 minutos-se aserco al cillon-Ven Ymir, ella no sabe que estamos aqui-le dijo y bajo su katana-  
-Bien, entonces le diremos que fuimos por nieve a otra tienda-se recargo en el cillon con la cabeza colgando-  
-Y-ya estoy-salio con una pequeña maleta-  
-Sera mejor que tomes todo de una vez-  
-Esto es todo-las miraba apenada-  
-Bien, entonces vamonoso-salieron y la chica se topo con muchas bolsas y varias cajas de pizza-Ymir, dejalo inconciente-esta entro y lo golpeo en la cabeza y el callo al suelo-bien, Krista, nos ayudas con las compras?, no sabes los problemas que tubimos para subir todo-le sonrrio por primera vez desde que la vio haciendo que esta perdiera un poco el miedo-  
-Seguro-tomo las que pudo y se hizo a un lado para que las demas tomaran las suyas-  
-Bien-tomaron las demas y se dirijieron al departamento de la peliazul que para sorpresa de la rubia vivia muy serca de con ellos-Ma!-  
-Que quieren?-pregunto una voz desconocida a la rubia-  
-Me abres?-  
-Y tus llavez?-  
-En mi bolsillo!-  
-Pues abre tu?-  
-Ma!-suspiro-tengo las manos ocupadas!-  
-Ahs!, ya voy-derrotada les fue a abrir la puerta-wo, no pense que fuera tanto-  
-No me digas!-dijieron ambas enojando mas a la madre-no espera...ayudame, le hablare a Youko-le dio las cosas y salio corriendo dejando a ambas para que sufrieran la ira de su madre-  
-Cobarde!-grito la pecosa cuando se dio cuenta-jejeje, permiso-entro de lado para no tocar a la madre por miedo-  
-Permiso-la rubia hizo lo mismo pues su mirada le daba miedo-  
-Ya parecemos alvergue-dijo suspirando y despues sonrrio-trajieron todo?-  
-Si, trajimos 2 pepsis por si acaso-saco todo de las bolsas-ademas traje pockys de fresa-saco la caja y la madre se aventro sobre esta pasandola sin tocarla pero tomando la cajita-...traia pockys-volteo a ver a la madre que estaba en posicion de el duende loco de "el señor de los anillos" mientras comia a una velocidad increible todos los pockys-que pasa con esta familia?-pregunto viendo a la madre, despues se dio la vuelta a la mesa de las bolsas y metio la mano en una-menos mal que traje mas-la alzo pues no queria dejarla en la mesa para que la madre no se las comiera, pero para su mala suerte Natsuki y Youko venian entrando y al ver la caja de pockys sus ojos se oscurecieron y empezaron a correr dandose de empujones y tumbaron a la pecosa que aun sujetaba la caja de pockys viendo con miedo como ambas casi le arrancan la mano-joder!, sueltenme!-avento la caja y por mala suerte le callo en las manos a la rubia que se aterro y salio corriendo siendo perseguida por madre, hija y vecina como si fueran canibales con ambre-  
-Ayuda!-dava vueltas a la mesa y cillon-  
-Avientales los pockys!-le sujirio con mucho miedo y la rubia los avento al techo y la peliazul por ser mas alta de un brinco los alcanzo-  
-Ja!, gane bitches!-les dijo con la caja sujeta a su pecho-  
-Ahhh-bajaron la mirada las otras dos, entoces la pecosa aprovecho y le dio una caja a la pelimorada que se habia quedado sin pockys y salio corriendo con una enorme bolsa de pockys de diferentes sabores cosa que solo vio Krista y la siguio-  
-Se te perdio algo?-metio la bolsa dentro de un saco negro que avento al fondo debajo de su cama donde no se alcanzaba a ver-  
-Queria saber por que me separaron de Takeda-  
-Por que nole preguntas a Natsuki?-  
-Por que no se quien es?-en tono ironico-  
-La peliazul que te dio los papeles?-le dijo en igual tono-  
-No quiero morir tan joven-  
-Pues no parece si estabas casada con ese idiota-se cruzo de brazos-eso no fue muy inteligente de tu parte-  
-No me haz dicho por que me han salvado-  
-Yo no se, yo solo le ayude-  
-Por que estaba pagando un favor-aparecio Natsuki con unos moretones y el cabello desarregladon con un pocky en la boca-vamos abajo y...huelo a pockys?-empezo a olfatear el aire y asercarse a Ymir que estaba serca de la cama-  
-Es que acabas de comer pockys-le dijo la rubia para ayudar a la pecosa-  
-Ah, bueno, entonces vamos abajo y te explico, vamos?-pidio-  
-Seguro-salio de la habitacion con las dos-  
-Ma, vamos a hablar, Yoku, te tengo que pedir un favor, pero necesito que prestes atencion-  
-Si-le ascintio y todas se sentaron donde pudieron-  
-Bien, entonces veamos, empieza asi-tocio un poco limpiando su garganta-hace 2 años yo estaba muribunda, acababa desalir de una secuestro por parte de mi abuelo, los muy estupidos se pusieron a beber y yo aproveche eso para escapar, a todos los mate pero llegaron mas para llevarme a quien sabe donde y con ellos no tube tanta suerte, me metieron la madriza de mi vida, yo quede muy herida-  
-Y hasta ahora me lo dices?-interrumpio la madre medio enojada-  
-Oh, jefa, dejame contar-dijo bromeando un poco causando la risa de algunas-escucha primero madre-esta ascintio-bien, estos me dejaron molida, pero ellos no tubieron tanta suerte, todos se murieron. Comenze a caminar pues no podia correr, me lastime mucho, escapaba de la policia y yo no podia contar con mis amigos pues no queria que descuidaran la casa, esos hijos de la chingada me dijieron que querian venir por mi madre. En un callejon me detube y me sente a descanzar pero estaba devil, yo me tendi en el suelo, me quite el sueter negro y lo hize vendas y me lo amarre-en ese momento la rubia abrio los ojos como si hubiera recordado algo importante-perdia mucha sangre, cada vez me sentia mas devil, cerre mis ojos resignada a mi muerte pero vi a un angel de rubios cabellos y ojos azules-miro a Krista-ella me llevo a su departamento y me curo y cuido 2 dias que fueron los que estuve inconciete-suspiro y se inclino sobre sus rodillas con los codos sobre estas y mirando al piso continuo su relato-a esa rubia le devo mi vida y jure devolverle en favor-levanto la vista-ella me salvo, fue el angel que me regreso la vida-volto a mirar de nuevo a la rubia que ahora sonrreia-hace tiempo la empeze a buscar y supe que viviamos en le mismo piso y le empeze a cuidar, tiempo despues supe que era modelo pero despues de 1 año ella dejo de aparecer, entonces la deje de ver, mis amigos investigaron que vivia con un patan y espere el momento justo para atacar-  
-Natsuki...-la rubia la miraba con los ojos llorosos-yo...-  
-Por eso le di otra oportunidad de buscar el amor-se levanto y tomo la mano de la rubia-todavia no hemos quedado a mano, te devo demaciado-le sonrrio y la solto-madre-  
-Si?-con lagrimas en los ojos-  
-Ella se puede quedar aqui?-  
-Por mi no hay problema pero...Chikane ha de estar esperandote-le señalo el reloj de pared en la sala y su hija dio un gritillo ahogado-  
-Me devo ir!, no tengo tiempo!-corrio y se subio a su habitacion pero regreso y tomo a las dos y las arrastro con ellas al baño de su habitacion-saquenze la ropa!-les ordeno mientras ella se la sacaba-  
-Si-la pecosa le siguio sacandoze la camisa negra que tenia-  
-Etto-no entendia nada-  
-Ahhh-se asercaro ambas en ropa interior y le empezaron a sacar la ropa hasta dejarla desnuda-no tenemos tiempo para que nos vañemos una por una!-la cargaron y la metieron a la regadera y ahi se sacaron la ropa interior y se metieron con la rubia-

10 minutos despues bajaron las 3 bañadas y cambiadas corriendo a toda prisa. La pelaizul tomo una caja de pizza y la abrio, enrrollo 3 revanadas y se las empezo a comer, Ymir y Krista hizieron lo mismo y asi comenzaron a correr detras de la peliazul.

-Vamos a trabajar con una amiga nuestra-le indicaba Natsuki a la rubia-se llama Chikane Himemiya, devemos apurarnos!-se subio a su motp y se detubo-no cabemos las 3...-  
-Claro que si!-la pecosa se subio detras de la peliazul y subio a la rubia entre las dos quedando entre el estomago de la pecosa y sobre la espalda de la peliazul-arranca!-

Sin mas que decir arrancaron en direccion al edificio Himemiya, a las tres las miraban raro pero al tener un casco no las identificaban. La rubia no sabia por que iva con ellas pero se dejo igual, no es como si le molestara salir, de echo lo extrañaba, Takeda no la dejaba salir desde hace 4 meses y ya estaba harta. Se vajaron en el estacionamiento de este y corrieron a la recepcion donde las atendieron.

-Buenos dias!-grito por la falta de aire-vengo a hablar con Chikane!-  
-Tiene cita?-  
-No, ella me pidio que venga-recupero la respiracion-soy una vieja amiga de ella-  
-Permitame le informo-marco un numero y le respondio una empleada de ese piso y esta le confirmo la espera de la peliazul-pueden pasar, al fondo el elevador, piso 20-  
-Gracias-corrieron las tres y subieron-ahhh, espero que no se enoje-  
-Hace mucho que no la veo-  
-Etto...dicen que Miya-sama es su amiga-las miro-encerio?-  
-Si, desde hace 12 años-le sonrrio Natsuki-  
-Aunque desde entonces que yo no la veo-le dijo la pecosa sonrrierdo-  
-...-se quedo sin palabras obvservando la sonrrisa de la pecosa-  
-Llegamos!-informo la peliazul y las puertas se abrieron-  
-Bienvenidas-saludo una empleada de piso-la señorita las espera-le señalo las enormes puertas al fondo del pasillo-  
-Gracias-empezaron a caminar pero alguien choco con la peliazul haciedola caer con la que provoco el accidente sobre ella-  
-Perdon!-se disculpo la tipa-  
-No importa-se incorpor y empezo a ayudar a la muchacha, levanto la vista y se tomo con alguien conocido-tu eres-  
-Natsuki?-


	5. Chapter 5

Mi sorpresa no se compara con la que tiene en este momento la persona frente a mi. Y pensar que yo acabo de llegar.

-Natsuki?-no me la creo, lo veo y no lo creo! Es que después de 12 años…no de echo creo que mas pero a quien le importa, la pecosa me saluda con la mano y reconosco esas pecas, las tengo delante de mi, dos de ellas-Ymir también-no contengo mi emoción y las abrazo-no me la creo!-  
-Sumika!-la mas emocionada era Natsuki-cuanto tiempo-parece que me he llevado una sorpresa, no solo me encontré con Ymir y Chikane, también estas tu-se separa de ella junto con Ymir que solo se dejo abrazar-  
-Ahhh entonces Chikane no les aviso?-le pregunta empezando a caminar hacia la oficina principal-  
-Avisar que?-Ymir se detuvo de repente-se me olvidaba, ella es Krista-le tomo de la mano y la alzo-es mi futura esposa-bromeo un poco y la pequeña rubia enojada se le lanzo dándole un cabezazo en la barbilla-pero que?-  
-No bromees así conmigo-le saco la lengua y se alejo de ella poniéndose a un lado de Natsuki que estaba mas que divertida de cómo se defendió de la broma de Ymir-  
-Pegas como mula-se soba la parte afectada que se nota que esta enrojeciendo-  
-Ya chicas, un gusto Krista-le da la mano a la mas baja en estatura de las cuatro presentes-  
-Digo lo mismo-

Sin decir mas Sumika volvió a caminar hacia la puerta esta vez sin interrupciones pero en lugar de abrirla, una pelirosa la empuja dejando a la vista las personas que estaban dentro. La pelinegra se tambaleo perdiendo el equilibrio pensando que se iría hacia el piso, preparada para el dolor cerro los ojos pero en lugar de ello unos brazos la atraparon.

-Quien me movió la puerta?-pregunto levantándose de sus brazos -  
-Natsuki!-la peliazul jefa de jefas se acerco a ella y la abrazo-wow-se separo de ella-quiénes son?-  
-Ella es Ymir-la toma del brazo y la acerca a ella-la recuerdas?-  
-Por supuesto!-se le cuelga en el cuello-bienvenida-  
-Ella es Krista, una amiga-presenta-  
-Chikane, no nos presentas?-hablo la pelirosa-  
-Ah, es verdad. Ella es Megurine Luka, amiga nuestra-tomo su hombro-trabajara con nosotras-  
-Luka-la saludan ambas recordándola-  
-Hola chicas-  
-Momento, no se supone que tus padres están en el mundo del espectáculo y la música?-  
-Si, por que la pregunta Krista?-le sonríe la pelirosa-  
-Por que me sorprende que empieces a trabajar aquí si se supone que eres rica-  
-Eso es por que mis padres me querían independizar, ellos dicen que debo valerme por mi misma-  
-Ohhh, eso es un poco duro-opino Natsuki mientras entra a la oficina de la jefaza puesto que todas así lo hacían-  
-De hecho-le sonríe con un poco de burla-pero no contaban con que tengo buenas amigas-  
-Bien chicas-llamo la atención la mera mera-Himeko has de regresar pronto-una sonrisa aparece en sus labios al mencionar a la rubia-  
-Himeko?-pregunta Natsuki- no es la…eres rápida Himemiya- le lanza una mirada divertida-  
-Calla…no es como piensas-  
-Y que es lo que pienso  
-Una amiga mia-responde Luka-  
-Si, ella será la que este al pendiente de nosotras, ósea ella será la que nos auxilie a los que están en esta planta, como se darán cuenta solo hay como 5 oficinas aparte de la mia, Natsuki no ocupa pues ella estará en su escritorio fuera de la mia usando un cubículo, Sumika usa una, Luka otra, Krista e Ymir estarán en otra sección Krista como modelo eh Ymir como su cuidadora pues se que hay una violadora entre las modelos pero no quiero despedir a nadie, solo quiero que si la encuentran me la manden para yo hacerme cargo de su castigo, estarán trabajando en la planta 5 pero cuando no estén de un lado a otro compartirán una, ósea quedaran dos disponibles, conocen a alguien que ocupe empleo?-  
-No…deja pienso y te digo pues ahora mismo no recuerdo-  
-Bien, entonces por ahora así queda, como les decía, ella será la que se encargue de traernos el almuerzo, solo eso, el demás tiempo estará a mi disposición y deben pedirme permiso si la quieren mandar algún lado-suspiro-ella solo estará con nosotros, pero tampoco abusen-  
-Hai!-  
-Ahora, quiero que lean esto-les puso frente a cada una de ellas (menos a Sumika puesto que ella ya llevaba tiempo trabajando ahí) léanlo y firmen si les parece-  
-…-dos de ellas firman sin ni siquiera leer pues es su amiga después de todo-  
-Ok?-Luka se queda con cara de "enserio dice esto?"-no me vestiré de pandaneko y bailar su canción-  
-Pfff-Chikane estaba aguantando la risa-  
-Yo no quiero usar biquini y bailar Luka Luka night fever-señalo a Luka-es cosa de ella!-  
-Jaja-una pequeña pero audible risa se le escapo-  
-Es mas que hacias trabajando en el restaurante de hamburgesas!?-continuo Natsuki-  
-Mis padres querían que hiciera fama por mi misma sin que sea en el mundo de la música y pues ya vez en que termine-  
-Un momento-las otras dos leyeron el contrato-pero que demonios!-  
-No me esposare ni pondré listón como regalo para que me violen las de modelaje-Krista-  
-Y yo no quiero bailar gangnam style en el elevador para que cuando le abran me vean como estúpida-Ymir se queja con la cara colorada-  
-JAJAJAJAJA les dije que primero leyeran-les quita el contrato y los rompe-a ver si así aprenden a no confiar tanto pues si así es conmigo como será cuando les quieran estafar-les da unas copias a todas pero ahora sin mas normales-  
-Así ya cambia la cosa-todas firmaron-  
-Ya regrese!-entra la rubia con notorio cansancio-  
-Bien, Natsuki como primer trabajo has que los padres de Himeko entren pero entretenlos unos minutos hasta que te diga-  
-Bien-sale de la oficina y se topa con la cara de dos rubios que se notan que están mas que enojados-  
-Buenos días-hace una pequeña reverencia y sin esperar respuesta toma asiento pues sabe que no le contestaran por el enojo que se cargan-  
-Bien Himeko-adentro estaba el ambiente muy tenso-quiero que…les digas la verdad a tus padres de que…eres lesbiana, no quiero en mi empresa mal entendidos y menos si te obligan a renunciar-  
-Pero…-lo piensa un poco-vale-  
-No es por ser mala, pero es mejor que lo sepan ahora-

***Himeko***

Suspiro pesadamente, se que es verdad pero que lo haga por que ella me lo pide es para no creer, si Souma me lo ha pedido por 3 años y ella que me lo pide siendo que nos conocemos de un día y le hago caso es imposible.

Cuento hasta diez pues los nervios son muchos, me armo de valor y le digo que puede dejarlos entrar. Natsuki abre la puerta y entran mis padres seguidos por ella que la cierra.

-Que es tan importante como para que tengamos que venir a una empresa?-  
-Pues…padres yo…-siento flaquear pues siempre le eh tenido un poco de miedo a madre-yo no-en eso siento la mano de alguien en la mia, era Chikane sonriéndome-  
-Si hija?-mi padre tan tranquilo como siempre-  
-Soy lesbiana-dije de golpe a lo que ellos se quedaron callados-lo mio con Souma kun solo ha sido una farza-agarro fuerte la mano de Chikane que por alguna razón me dan valor-  
-Lo sabíamos-mi madre se acerco a mi y me tomo la mejilla-desde que tenias 6 años-vio como la peliazul me tomaba la mano y sonrio a lo que yo me sonroje pero no la solte-si me portaba así era por que me molestaba que no confiaras en mi, nunca me guardaste ningún secreto, por eso me enoje que este siendo el mas importante no me lo dijieras-  
-Madre…yo-senti lagrimas en mis ojos-lo lamento-  
-Por que hija?-padre se acerca y me quita las lagrimas-no tienes por que sentirte mal, menos si sales con esta hermosa joven-sonrie divertido-como te llamas?-  
-H Himemiya Chikane-me suelta la mano sonrojada pero yo la vuelvo a tomar-  
-Donde abre escuchado ese nombre antes?-mis padres se ponían a pensar-  
-Seguro que no es importante-  
-Seguramente-se rinden y suspiran-luego investigo, por ahora si es con esta joven que quieres empezar a salir…primero debe salir conmigo y demostrar que es buena para ti, tal como la tubo que sufrir Souma-sonrio al recordar que al pobre lo traumo y no regreso por una semana a su casa-  
-No madre! Ella es…-  
-Solo nos conocimos ayer-suspiro-pero acepto la cita, suena divertido-  
-Genial!-la madre se ve emocionada y toma la mano libre de la peliazul-veras que si se te hace-le dice en un tono bajo a lo que la peliazul se sonroja pues al parecer se dio cuenta de sus intenciones-  
-G gracias-se sueltan y sin mas palabras salen de la oficina de la peliazul dejando a las demás solas-  
-Ya puedes soltarla-interfiere Ymir a lo que las demás la ven feo-  
-Perdon-la suelta rápido-  
-Comida!-dicen al mismo tiempo Natsuki e Ymir-  
-Ahhh bien, vamos a comer, además creo que como ya saben que hacer podrán empezar mañana, hoy Sumika estas libre, vamos a comer todas-  
-Genial!-dijieron las mas altas felices-  
-A donde quieren ir a comer?-  
-A donde sea-  
-Vamos a casa de Natsuki, su mama cocina delicioso-  
-…Pues no he visto a tu madre, vamos-Chikane acepto-alguien quiere ir a otro lado?-  
-No, me parece bien-tanto Luka como Sumika y Himeko están de acuerdo-  
-Vale, entonces vamos a ver como nos vamos…-llegamos al estacionamiento donde al parecer somos muchos como para ir en el auto personal de Chikane-  
-Yo tengo mi motocicleta-señalo su hermosa Ducati-  
-Puedo ir contigo?-a la pelirosa le brillaron los ojos al verla-  
-Te gustan las motos?-  
-Claro, tenia una igual en casa, pero pues…paso lo que no me esperaba y le dije adiós-  
-Entonces vamos-se subió a su moto-yo las guio chicas, traten de seguirme el ritmo-  
-Pff mi auto es el mas velos que una moto-sonreia feliz Chikane pues amaba su auto-  
-Ya veremos-se coloca el casco y le da el otro a la pelirosa que se sube detrás de ella-Ymir si se pierden tu diles como llegar-  
-Bien-se suben todas al auto y una vez cerradas las puertas la peliazul enciende su motor y un ruido fuerte se escucha-  
-ronrronea bien-dijo la pelicobalto a la peliazul que frunció el seño-esto es rugir-al encenderlo un potente rugido se escucho de su moto asustando a las de dentro del auto, aun mas a la rubia que antes no había escuchado ese volumen-arranca pelos de paleta-  
-Hija de…tu mama!-

Así la pelicobalto acelero un poco lento pues quería ver si así la alcanzaba, al ver que si le acelero un poco ahí fue cuando Chikane tubo un poco de problemas en seguirla, pero la pelicobalto que lo noto acelero todo y en menos de 5 segundos la perdió de vista.

-Wow-salio de sus labios-

Natsuki llego en tan solo 10 minutos a su casa, por lo que tubo que esperar otros diez a que las demás llegaran.

-Eso fue increible Natsuki!-me dice Luka con verdadera emoción en su rostro-apuesto que dejaste a las demás sorprendidas-  
-Supongo-no lo podía evitar, una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba en su rostro-

Pasados esos diez minutos llego Chikane con cara de felicidad para sorpresa de ambas que esperaban que se quejara o dijiera algo malo.

-Debes enseñarme a andar en moto-decia alegre a mas no poder-eso fue asombroso-  
-Si, hasta yo me sorprendi-Ymir con una sonrisa-  
-Pfff y revelar el secreto de la familia?-  
-Saeko también?-se sorprende Ymir junto con Krista-parece que es mas calmada-suspira-quitando lo violenta-

Subimos todas a mi departamento donde por cierto es muy pequeño como para estar 9 personas al mismo tiempo. Chikane se aserco a mi y me susurro algo que me sorprendió pero me alegro, no lo pensé dos veces y con un asentimiento de cabeza le di mi respuesta.

-MA!-llamo para después meter mi llave y abrir-traje visitas!-las dejo pasar, Ymir inmediatamente se va a su habitación cosa que me parece rara pero regresa enseguida con algo metido en su chamara que no nos deja ver-  
-Estoy aquí-sale de la cocina con delantal-a jijo…y yo que hacia una comida ligera-suspira y entra de nuevo para después salir con una olla grande que va a dejar en la mesa sobre un portasartenes de metal para que no queme la mesa-  
-Comida ligera dice-Sumika ve la enorme olla en la mesa-cuantos viven aquí?-  
-Pues…Ymir, Krista, MA, Youko y yo-cuenta-  
-Y esto es una comida ligera?-  
-Veras como desaparece toda-dice mi MA-ahora…hare algo mas…ya se!-entra a la cocina de nuevo-esto te gustara Natsuki-me dice-pensaba hacerlo mañana pero pues ya que-  
-No me digas…ESPAGUETI!-brinco emocionada a lo que las demás me ven raro-te amo MA!-  
-Puedes hablarle a Youko?-agrega el ragu al sarten para calentar la salsa-que bueno que deje cocida la pasta para mañana-  
-Si MA-salgo y toco la puerta de enfrente-Youukooo!-  
-Que escandalosa!-abre la puerta-que paso? Por que tan temprano en casa? Te corrieron ya? No estuviste ni un día y ya la cagaste-  
-Que? Pero si ya salí desgraciada!-le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro-vamos que ya esta la comida-  
-Comida!-sonrie-que esperamos? Anda mocosa que no me dejas pasar-me da pequeños empujones-

Así pasados 10 minutos llevo otra hoya donde estaba el espagueti. Todas se sentaron donde pudieron. Saeko, Youko, Krista, Ymir, Chikane y Himeko en el comedor. Natsuki, Sumika y Luka en el sillón.

-Pues sirvan, muero de hambre-me atrevi a decir-  
-Cuando no mocosa, siempre me tienes metida en la cocina, de ahí no salgo por tu culpa-  
-Lo haces por que me amas tanto como yo a ti-le abrase-  
-Hija de…-me separa y me da un pequeño golpe en la frente-ya voy-se mete a la cocina y sale con muchos platos-Nat, trae baso y cubierto para todos-  
-Si señora-voy por lo pedido pero es mucho, en eso entra mi salvadora Krista y toma la mitad para salir a la sala-

Fue solo cuestión de esperar a que todos tuvieran su plato para que empezaran a comer. Para sorpresa de la mitad ahí presentes Natsuki se acabo el espagueti casi sola a excepción del plato que cada una tenia, y aun así comio del segundo guiso que era yakisoba al curry. La comida estaba exquisita y se acabaron ambas ollas de comida.

-Decias que era demasiado no Sumika?-  
-Me retracto totalmente-una sonrisa adorno sus labios-es la mejor comida que eh probado en mi vida, y eso que mi familia es buena cocinando-  
-Lo se, ni mis chefs tienen ese sazón que tiene usted señora Kuga-  
-Gracias chicas-mi madre estaba feliz de que las chicas hayan disfrutado de su comida-  
-Por cierto…me gustaría hablar con usted en privado-Chikane se puso de pie viendo a mi madre-  
-No veo por que no-se levanta también-Natsuki hija, estaremos en tu habitación así que no se te ocurra entrar-advierte-  
-Seguro MA-

Después de perderla de vista volteo a la mesa pues se escucho un ruido familiar para mi y me encontré con mi mas grande vicio, claro después de mi amor por las motos y en especial a la mia. Una caja de pockys de fresa estaba frente a mi! Una caja de deliciosos pockys de fresa me estaba sonriendo! ok no tanto así, pero levante la mirada y me tope con la de Youko y para mi sorpresa con la de Himeko que estaban esperando algún movimiento en falso para atacar a muerte.

Como no soy muy paciente me avente primero a lo que recibo un golpe de Youko que me voltea la cara, yo con el impulso del golpe me doy vuelta hacia la derecha tomando vuelo y con el brazo estirado echo puño le devuelvo el golpe en la mejilla pero con mas fuerza. Lo que no me espere era que Himeko se me lanzara y me aventara al sillón de cara a este quedando yo tendida en el respaldo de este casi en el piso. Ella da una mortal hacia atrás y queda parada en la mesa, se agacha a tomarlos pero Youko la taclea y la tira de la mesita, yo me levanto y me acerco a los pockys pero Himeko que se safa de Youko me taclea, lastima que ya me la esperaba y con la fuerza que se acerca la abrazo de la sintura mientras esta agachada y la levanto en el aire quedando ella suspendido su cuerpo en el aire, la aviento al piso donde queda tendida. Sonrío con alegría, mas ese momento de distracción le sirvió a Youko que cuando volteé me dio un patadón en la cara tirándome.

Me sinti aturdida, veía como la loca de Youko los iva a tomar pero en eso llega mi madre que le lanza el florero a la espalda y esta se dobla hacia atrás por el dolor que esto le ocasiono, MA binca desde atrás del cillon, llega a la mesita pero antes de tomarlos Himeko vuelve a la pelea y le para la mano y después con una patada en el tronco la lanza al sillón un poco adolorida. En ese momento tomo un gran respiro y me levanto rápido para evitar que los tome Himeko que ya portaba cara de victoria, Youko también se levanta y la acorralamos, pero MA también se levanta, nos miramos entre todas antes de lanzarnos a golpes a mano limpia para tomar los pockys, yo lanzo el primer golpe hacia Himeko pero MA ya se lo espera y me suelta el puñetazo, Youko la golpea a ella pero después yo a ella, Himeko a mi madre, y así nos estuvimos, ya fastidiadas todas se alejan un poco.

Veo en la mirada lo mismo que hay en la mia. Hora de terminar esto, el siguiente es el ultimo golpe. Todas sabemos las reglas de esto, cada quien le da a la que esta a un lado de la otra. La que resista de pie se los queda. Veo a quien esta a mi lado, es Himeko y MA las que me rodean, osea que me jodo, MA tiene la mano pesada. Respiro profundo cerrando los ojos, reuno mi fuerza que me queda y al abrirlos todas nos lanzamos, sangre vuela por todas partes. Ninguna se mueve, todas tenemos el puño de la otra en el rostro, no respiramos ni parpadeamos. La primera en caer es Youko, la cual se deja caer hacia atrás soltándose de Himeko. La segunda para mi sorpesa fue MA quedando solo Himeko y yo. Quito mi puño de su cara y nos alejamos un poco para ver si podemos permanecer de pie. Siento adolorido todo mi cuerpo, me duele todo todito, pero no me rendiré. Levanto los puños y ella también, al parecer podemos soportar otro golpe.

Me preparo y nos acercamos para el golpe final el cual ella no resistió dejándome a mi como ganadora, tomo mis pinches pockys hijueputas que me costaron un ojo de la cara y antes de abrirla mi estomago suena raro, me empezó a doler como los mil demonios, pero que hace 2 días, este si es enserio. No lo pienso mas y corro al baño con mi caja de pockys pues no pienso dejarla con estas locas.

-Pero que ha pasado aquí?-se atreve a hablar Sumika con los ojos bien abiertos puestos en la escena-  
-Pockys eso paso-dice Krista-  
-Jajajaja no me esperaba que esta pelea fuera mas epica que la anterior! De verdad me alegro traer conmigo esa caja de pockys-se burla a mas no poder Ymir-

Youko se levanta con dolor en todo el cuerpo pero la sonrisa que porta les dio un poco de miedo a las chicas. Esta salió de su casa y fue por el maletín maldito, como le llama Natsuki, para después ir al mismo lugar donde fue la peliazul. Los mismos pasos se repitieron pero esta vez si lloro lagrimas por estar todavía adolorida de la vez pasada. Sus gritos asustaron a las demás, pero no mas cuando todas sintieron retortijones en el estomago. Lo malo es que en ese momento salía Youko y escucho el ruido y con sonrisa en rostro les hizo temblar.

Detrás de ella salía la peliazul con un dolor ahora en su retaguardia. Las demás temblaron, pero igualmente tragándose el miedo se fueron acercando cada una a el baño para que youko las examinara. Natsuki se recostó un rato boca abajo en el cillon, esperando a que saliera la que estaba en ese momento en el baño para cederle el turno y se le calmara el dolor. Así fue con todas y quedaron todas con dolor en el asterisco.

Pasadas las 10 todas se disponían a irse, pero la peliazul no las dejo irse así como así, mando a llamar a su limosina y se quedaron unos minutos mas donde las peliazules de manera rápida tomaron todo lo que les pertenecía de ese departamento y metieron en cajas para después bajar con ellas dejándolas encargadas un momento con el guardia. Así fue como en menos de media hora ese departamento fue desalojado, nadie de los vecinos de lo creían, pero de todas maneras no hicieron o dijieron nada, pues la verdad tenían envidia de la belleza de ambas peliazules. Youko si necesito ayuda de las demás quien por nada del mundo se alejaría de su peliazul salvadora.

Mansion Himemiya

-Donde esta miya-sama?- la mucama principal estaba en el salón principal, preocupada pues de su trabajo salen a las 5 y son las 11-

En ese momento la limosina personal de la peliazul dueña de la casa se acercaba a la mansión, los guardias mandaron a abrir la puerta pero en el momento que la limosina la moto de Natsuki junto con la pelirrosa entraron seguidas del auto de Chikane conducido por Ymir.

Al momento de que se cerro la puerta rodearon a los dos vehículos sospechosos, todos preparados para atacar, pero la peliazul dueña de la casa al ver como sus guardias rodeaban a sus amigas en un plan no muy amistoso se bajo del auto.

-Alto!- se puso frente a ellos- son mis amigas, no las lastimen-

Poco a poco las demás se fueron bajando de la limosina así como las demás dejaban la moto y auto. Los guardias ayudaron a las peliazules ojiverdes a vajar sus cosas las cuales eran muchas, junto a las cosas de Krista, que solo era una mochila.

-Veamos…sus habitaciones estarán a lo largo dl pasillo, escojan cual, pero solo del lado derecho y la del fondo están fuera de alcanze-  
-Bien!-no falto decir mas pues todas en bolita abrían las puertas, dejando a todas asombradas-  
-Esta es mia-Ymir entro a la habitación color verde oscuro-  
-Momento-se acerco Chikane-esa es una habitación doble-se le acerco mas-te quedas con tu amorcito-le susurro a lo que esta se sonrojo un poco pero asintió-  
-Yo quiero!-Krista la vio y se enamoro de la habitación y al escuchar que alguien mas podía estar ahí le dio la oportunidad de estar ahí-  
-Bien, toda suya…por cierto, el domingo iremos a comprar ropa nueva, corre por mi cuenta-le dijo a todas ahí-

Pasada media hora la mucama se acerco a la sala donde vio a todas esas chicas reunidas, le asombro tan hermosa vista, pero mas como es que su ama tomaba de la mano a la pelicafe. Sonrio enormemente al saber que por fin su señora dejaba entrar a mas gente en su corazón. Fue rápidamente a la cocina donde preparo un poco de te, tomo una caja de hello panda y pockys, lo bueno es que por no poder cargar con las tres cosas las guardo en su overol.

Dejo todas las tazas y tetera en la mesita, todas dieron las gracias, pero al ver que sacaba una caja de hello panda las alerto a todas, la mayoría se alejo de las 4 chicas, mas no se dieron cuanta que la cocinera se acercaba a ellas por que vio cuando la jefa de servidumbre sacaba dicho snack.

Ni bien la chica se alejo las 5 se aventaron a los golpes asustando a las chicas. Todas estaban emocionadas, Ymir empezó con las apuestas, ella obviamente botaba por Natsuki, Krista por Saeko, Chikane por Himeko, Luka y Sumika a youko, pero al ver como peleaba la nueva Sumika se decidió por ella.

Una patada fue dada por Natsuki a su madre quien cae sentada en el sillón y poco después Youko sobre ella y por la fuerza el sillón es volteado. Himeko golpea en la cara a la nueva quien retrocede dos pasos aguantando bien el golpe, pero al alzar la mirada la ojiverde estaba muy cerca por lo que no esquibo su temible patada, Natuski a punto de tomar los pockys la peliafe la taclea y la saca volnado 2 metros. Lo que no vio fue que Youko y Saeko se asercqaban ambas tomadas de la mano haciendo un latigo con el que la tumbaron por el golpe en las rodillas, cuando cae, ambas se avientan a ella en su estomago sacándole el aire con los codos. La nueva se avienta a la pelimorada haciendo que caiga su cara al piso, dejándola aturidida, la ojiverde mayor la abraza de la cintura desde atrás y le hace una llave de lucha donde su nuca golpea el suelo, dejándola en las mismas condiciones que la pelimorada.

Ambas peliazules se asercan a la mesa donde están los pockys y los hello panda, pero la rubia que tomo vuelo corre y al estar en el aire se va de lado, con las manos tira a Saeko y con los pies a Natsuki, quedando ella ilesa se acerca a la mesa, pero la nueva la taclea, cosa que ella esperaba de cualquiera, así que con una vuelta se la saca de encima, en ese momento todas están cerca de la mesa, lo harian de nuevo, muerte súbita. Las demás estaban que se mordían las uñas, mientras que Ymir grababa todo con una sonrisa.

Todas se pusieron en rueda, quedando la nueva a lado de Saeko, a lado de Saeko estaba Himeko, Luego Natsuki, después Youko. Todas se veian entre ellas, la única que tenia una sonrisa era Natuki lo que hizo a las demás enojar de sobre manera.

-Reglas, deben de golpear a la persona que esta a su derecha, cuando lo den, no quiten su mano, se quedan así, la que quede de pie gana, en caso de quedar dos entre ellas se hara lo mismo, así hasta que quede una ganadora-finalizo- a la cuenta de tres…3!-todas con todas sus fuerzas lanzan el golpe a la que estaba a su lado-

Todas con el puño de la otra en el rostro estaban quietas, no se movían, todas querían esos pockys. La primera en caer fue Himeko, para desepcion de Chikane, le paso los billetes a Ymir. Cuando las demás bajaron los puños la siguiente en caer fue Youko dejando a las ojiverdes y la nueva. Luka con un puchero le dio los billetes a Ymir.

-Bien, son tres, esto se hara de la siguiente forma-Ymir se aserco a ellas-sera de cachetadas en asenso, yo les empiezo-le dio una ligera cachatada a Natsuki que mas bien parecía caricia-a darle!-se fue de nuevo a su lugar a un lado de su compañera de habitación-

La cachetada se la paso a su mama, pues sabia que su mama si las daba feas. La ojiverde mayor se la dio un poco mas fuerte a la pelinaranja quien se la dio mas fuerte a Natsuki. Así fue la cosa hasta el punto de que se olvidaron las cachetadas, ahora eran a puñetazos donde todavía se respetaba el orden de golpes. Natsuki ya adolorida con toda su fuerza se la regresa a su madre, quien cae inconsiente.

-Quedamos tu y yo…Mai- sonrie al ver como la nombrada palidece- terminemos con esto-voltea un poco su mejilla esperando su golpe-

Esta con una sonrisa hace puño su mano y toma impolso soltándole tremendo golpe, el cual la hace retroceder. La pelinaranja se da la vuelta pensando que caería, pero esta se alcanza a detener de rodillas. Ante esto Ymir le detiene la mano a la pelinaranja reconocida como Mai que ya se dirigía a tomar los pockys. Le señalo a donde esta la peliazul y con una sonrisa se acerco temblando sus piernas, pues estaba en el limite, sabia que el siguiente golpe la mandaria a dormir pero no se echaría para atrás. Se preparo y recibió el fuerte puñetazo de la ojiverde que como ella dijo, la mando a dormir.

-Bien! Pagen pasivas!-Ymir extendió la mano esperando el dinero-gracias-lo dividió en dos y le dio una parte a Krista-tu parte pequeña diosa-  
-No me llames así Ymir!-tomo los billetes y se los guardo-me debes una cena-  
-Si querías una cita por mi bien-le miro con burla-  
-Ya dejen de ligar, quiero dormir que me duele todo el cuerpo- Saeko se levanto del piso con ayuda de Youko que era la que mas estaba cerca-me duele todo-se enderezo y todos escucharon un fuerte crack viniendo de ella- ahhh ya no me duele la espalda- sonrio- mi hija me llena de orgullo-se acerco a ella- por eso me toca prepararte mañana…espaguetti a la carbonara!-

No pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando todos estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones. Pero hubo una excepción. Una pelicafe estaba frente a la puerta de la dueña de la casa, no sabia si tocar o irse, no podía dormir. Estuvo así por 15 miuntos en los cuales la persona dentro de la habitación se dio cuenta pero esperaba a que ella fuera la que toca la puerta. Pasaron 5 minutos mas donde la pelicafe se armo de valor.

-Chikane chan…estas despierta?-  
-Si, pasa por favor-al momento la pelicafe abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación-que se te ofrece Himeko?-  
-Veras Chikane chan, yo quería saber si, no te molestaría, que yo podría dormir contigo-en ese momento la almohada le tapaba el rostro pues sentía una gran vergüenza-  
-No me molesta, ven- golpeo con su mano a un lado de ella sobre la gran cama a lo que la pelicafe con una enorme sonrisa se aserco-  
-Gracias Chikane chan- se acosto a su lado-  
-De nada Himeko-se volvió a acostar tapando a ambas con las sabanas-que descances-  
-Tu igual Chikane chan-

7:30 a.m.

-Mmmm-la pelicafe se quejaba entre sueños-"que bien me siento, es la primera vez que descanzo tan agusto"-abre los ojos un poco-que?-levanta la mirada y ve la cara dormida de Chikane muy cerca de la suya- "pero que hermosa es"- su mirada se desvia hacia sus parpados cerrados- "tiene unas pestañas largas" –la sigue detallando - "la nariz es pequeña, sus mejillas tienen un poco de rubor, sus labios se ven tan suaves…como será besarlos?"- ante este ultimo pensamiento sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa- "no, ella es mi amiga, me ha dado trabajo, un lugar donde vivir, me ha ayudado a confezarle mis gustos a mis padres"- sus pensamientos eran muchos, pero no podía evitar sentir una gran atracción hacia ella- "es tan hermosa"- sin darse cuenta ya estaba besando sus labios- "que suaves…espera!"- se separa-  
-Himeko…-hablo entre sueños-  
-Chikane chan?-le hablo- estas despierta?- la movió un poco logrando que despertara-  
-Buenos días Himeko- sin abrir los ojos le hablo- como dormiste?-no se daba cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de sus labios, menos que era quien la tenia abrazada de la cintura-  
-…-no contestaba-  
-Himeko?-abrio los ojos dándose cuanta del terrible sonrojo del cual era poseedora, también el cual se le pego al ver que estaban muy cerca- Himeko, yo…-se acerco otro poco-yo…-  
-Chikane chan…-ella fue quien corto la distancia-

Chikane respondió al instante, era algo que no esperaba pero era bien recibido. Ambas lo esperaban, lo deseaban. La rubia se subió sobre la peliazul tomandola de la nuca jugando con sus largos cabellos. Chikane se abrazo a su cintura juntando mas sus cuerpos. La ausencia de aire se hizo presente obligándolas a separarse. Ambas con un sonrojo en las mejillas peo una sonrisa de felicidad inigualable.

-Himeko…tu me gustas-le dio un besito rápido en los labios-  
-Tu también me gustas-se abraza a ella-  
-Himeko, quieres ser mi novia?-  
-Si Chikane chan, si quiero-se separa para besarla-no sabes cuanto me gustas-  
-Y lo mejor es que tu madre ya me quiere conocer, no tengo que esperar-le guiña un ojo  
-Si seras-con una sonrisa-espero que te apruebe, quiero que mi familia te acepte como mi pareja-  
-Futura esposa es la palabra correcta-le da un piquito-  
-No es mu pronto para hablar de eso?-su sonrojo era grande-  
-No si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, además no tengo la intención de separarme de ti nunca-

En otra habitación una rubia se despertaba en su confortable cama, se sentía tan agusto que no se quería levantar, pero los rayos de luz no la dejaban quedarse dormida por mas tiempo. Al abrir los ojos los pechos de Ymir estaban en su cara, ella dormía sin camisa, con un bra y short. Su vergüenza fue tal que quedo petrificada, no sabia ni como reaccionar, su vista no se apartaba de sus pechos, por alguna razón le gustaban.

Ella sospechaba que ella le terminaría gustando, aun con sus bromas ella era…única, no conoció a nadie así nunca. Su vista se dirijio hacia arriba, donde la boca entreabierta de Ymir la llamaba, no lo dudo y la beso.

-"que bien se siente"-se separo de ella, humedeció sus labios y se volvió a acercar a ella-"no puedo detenerme"-se subió sobre ella, sus manos se fueron a parar a su rostro despertando a la pecosa-

La primera reacción de ella era golpear a el agresor, su mano se levanto dispuesta a noquear a la persona sobre ella, pero esta se detuvo a medio camino al reconocer a la rubia. Su mano se fue directo a su cintura abrazandola asustando a la rubia que se disponía a alejarse cosa que la pecosa no permitió, le dio la vuelta quedando ella sobre la rubia.

Ambas se besaban con una sed que las ahogaba si se separaban por mas de 5 segundos. La rubia se abrazo a su cuello y rodeo su cintura con las piernas. La pecosa dejo sus manos recorrer su cuerpo desde su mejilla hasta su trasero sacándole un leve gemido a la rubia.

-Ymir-decia entre besos-  
-Mi diosa-le dio un beso mas antes de separarse-dejemoslo así por ahora-  
-Por que?-  
-Por que no quiero que solo por un beso nos vallamos a hacer esto-le dio otro beso-por ahora quiero estar contigo-le sonrio-quieres ser mi novia?-  
-Ymir!-la abrazo fuerte-por supuesto que si, baka!-  
-A si se habla pitufo!-le solto una leve nalgada-  
-Ymir!-se sonrojo-maldito titan!-le golpeo levemente el pecho-como te quiero-le sonrio-  
-Y yo a ti-le beso una vez mas antes de levantarse para comenzar su día-

8:30 de la mañana

Todas se dirijieron a los vehículos para tomar camino al trabajo. Natsuki no dejaba su moto de lado, era su orgullo. La peliazul llevo en su auto a , el orden era, Chikane manejando, Himeko a su lado como copiloto quien colgó su brazo en el de su pareja. Sumika en los asientos de en medio junto con la nueva, que resulto ser Mai Tokiha. Amiga de la infancia de ellas.

(Si se preguntan como es que no hay una emocionante presentación? Pues fácil, me da flojera, ella casi no me agrado, mas no pienso dejar su papel fuera por ser la mejor amiga de la mas hermosa y sensual peliazul en el anime yuri)

En la parte trasera estaban Ymir y Krista muy acurrucadas. Ambas no se han separado desde el amanecer. Luka pues…ella se fue de nuevo con Natsuki, quien ya la esperaba con otro casco.

Al llegar todas las personas veian con asombro al grupo de hermosuras que entraban por las puesras de la empresa. Agradecieron por primera vez el trabajar ahí y tener tremenda vista. Jamás creyeron que habría alguien capaz de igualar la hermosura de la jefa pero se equivocaron.

-Prima!-Una ojirubi se acerco a ella con cara de preocupación-quieren que nos cacemos con los Testarossa Harllown- haz algo prima-  
-Que?-se alarmo, tomo a la pelicafe entre sus brazos-no me alejaran de Himeko-


End file.
